


Whispers of the Queen

by orphan_account, TheSweetestTrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Human!Lucifer, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSweetestTrickster/pseuds/TheSweetestTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human!Lucifer AU (loosely based on the movie Word of Mouth)</p><p>Lucifer is a filmmaker, doing a documentary about Hunters and the supernatural. He's about to interview the famous Whore of Babylon and has no idea what he's about to fall into when he goes to see her for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first collab with the lovely TheSweetestTrickster and I'm SO excited! I hope you enjoy this little AU, we sure as hell enjoy writing it :)

Recently, more often than not, Lucifer wondered if he made the right choice by becoming a filmmaker. He met interesting people for sure, but that too became boring over the time, especially now that he knew what was _really_ out there. It had been three years now that he knew about the supernatural beings in this world and he still wasn’t sure if he should be excited or scared to the bones. The idea of all those childhood stories being real was amazing, but at the same time he knew what those creatures were capable of; and that wasn’t really something that helped him sleep at night.

His documentations had changed during the last two years, they became dark and twisted, nothing he ever thought of when he first started out. Even his wife started to be annoyed with his obsession about the supernatural, but he just couldn’t help it. Those things existed, how could he ignore them like she did? Then again, she never met the vampire, never had two seconds between her life and her death.

Two months ago Lucifer started hearing the rumors, suddenly every hunter he interviewed, for an upcoming documentation he started by himself, started about this one creature. The whore of Babylon. A little digging through lore told him what he forgot since he was a kid, only that this whore was real it seemed. Some called her a monster, others the most beautiful being on earth. But everyone said the same: She was the one supernatural beings longed for.

It took him quite some time until he finally managed to track her down, surprised that she apparently resided not too far away. At first Lucifer thought about just going there, but she was powerful, something he never encountered before; not that he wanted to really. He couldn’t possible sneak up to a Trickster, could he? No, so he decided it would be best to approach her with respect and sent her a letter.

Weeks passed and he really never thought he’d get a response in the first place. His wife laughed about his human attempt to approach something that probably loathes humanity, which made him very bitter about it for a while. Until he found the letter in the mail one morning, smelling of some kind of flower and written on a beautiful green paper.

_“Dear Lucifer,  
_

_Thank you for your lovely letter, it was really a nice_   
_way of contacting me and I enjoyed reading it a lot._

_I would love to meet you. Please just bring whatever_   
_you need. I will be home the whole time on the next_   
_Thursday, so feel free to come by when you have time._

_Babylon_ ♥ _”_

He couldn’t have been happier over the next few days, getting everything ready and even buying some flowers for her. Lucifer ignored his wife, complaining that he never bought _her_ flowers since they were married, and drove off to meet the Trickster. Somehow he was even glad when the nagging voice of her was gone. Sure, he wasn’t the best husband and he knew that, too focused on his job and on new projects, but she never supported him in anything he did, so why did she complain?

By the time he pulled up in front of the address he was nervous as hell. He got his camera out of the backseats, the smaller one this time, to not cause such a huge mess, and the flowers. It surely was an unusual home for a Trickster; who ever heard of one living with a human? But then again Babylon didn’t seem to be like other Tricksters he read about, so there could be a good reason.

Lucifer entered the _Singer Auto Salvage_ , hoping he really found the right place and wasn’t about to make a fool of himself. Suddenly the flowers in his hands seemed too out of place and the whole idea of interviewing a Trickster, a powerful supernatural being, was the dumbest he ever had. But he wanted this, he needed this now. If she didn’t want to talk with him after he told her what he wanted he would just go. In case she _let_ him go of course. What would he lose after all? Sleepless nights? A nagging wife that drove him crazy? Kids – oh wait, no. He never had kids of course. What a waste.

For a few moments he stood in front of the house, trying to figure out if she really was in there, but there wasn’t a sign of someone sadly. Swallowing down all his worries he knocked on the door and waited. He expected everything, from Babylon opening the door right away to his sudden death because he dared to believe a human was even allowed in her presence, but when a grumpy man opened the door, a bit older than he was himself, he was a little confused.

“Excuse me?” He blinked a few times before continuing. “I was looking for, um, Babylon?”

The man looked at him from head to toes, pulling his cap out of his face to look at Lucifer directly.

“And who would ‘ya be?” He huffed.

Lucifer held up the camera and smiled a little awkwardly. “I sent Babylon a request for an interview and she told me to come here today? I – I hope I’m at the right place?”

The man huffed and stepped aside so his guest could come in and when Lucifer did he felt even more out of place. This was where Babylon lived?

“Dunno what she told ‘ya, but I’mma warn you, son. Touch her and ‘ya body won’t be found. Got it?”

Lucifer swallowed heavily, eyes wide in shock. “O-of course not! I’m here for an interview!” He couldn’t believe this man would think such things, after all he was a filmmaker, not some sort of date. The man nodded while grunting, then led Lucifer through a few small rooms. The door they stopped in front of was different than the rest, wooden with carvings of angels, demons and flowers. It was pretty he had to admit.

“Good Luck, son.”

With these words he was left alone and to be honest, he just wanted to run. How could he have ever thought this was a good idea? Good Luck, yes. He needed all he good luck in his world he thought. Still, his hand lifted on his own and he knocked on the door, as if his body wasn’t connected to his brain anymore. Lucifer almost hoped his knock would remain unanswered, but it didn’t.

“Come in, please!”

The voice from the room was like music, beautiful and almost angelic in his ears. Not that he ever met an angel himself, but he believed they sounded like this. With his hand shaking he opened the door and stepped into the room, into the world of a Trickster.

Lucifer didn’t know what he expected, but nothing would have come close to this room. It was like a huge comfortable nest, books, pillows and flowers decorating the walls, a huge bed under the window and herbs all over the place. It almost looked like the room of a hippie, but not quite. There were items definitely used for magic, like candles, mirrors and different oils; at least he assumed that. She could just like good smelling things, who knew?

“Hello?” Lucifer asked carefully, not yet able to make Babylon herself out, but then his eyes fell on the woman looking out of the window; and when she turned around his breath was taken away completely.

The things he heard didn’t prepare him for the sheer beauty that this woman was. Her porcelain taint, her glowing emerald eyes and a face to perfect that he couldn’t even process it. She ran a hand through her dark hair, batting her lashes at him with a gorgeous smile.

“You must be Lucifer, I welcome you.” She said, her voice even more wonderful now and Lucifer felt his heart racing in his chest as if he ran all the way. This wasn’t right, he was only human, he wasn’t able to stand such beauty for long; he knew it. Babylon walked over to him, bare feet making not the slightest sound and a dress, so white and light and summery, that made her look like a goddess.

Lucifer just couldn’t speak, all that he could think of was her perfection and her eyes on him. He didn’t even know why he was here anymore, maybe just to look at her, to bathe in her beauty and die happily. And if she decided to end him he could say that he saw the most beautiful and gorgeous woman in the world at least. She was… _everything_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, hello friends! It is I, TheSweetestTrickster, here to write with my lovely myshotgunangel! Hope you enjoy all our babies lovely shenanigans, and the beauty of our OTP, Babifer. xD

Her life had always been comfortably easy.

Sure, yea, she was born from soot and ruble and the pure  _sin_ of man, but hey, what can you do? She could remember that day like it was just moments ago, being breathed into life, being pulled from the ashes, seeing Gabriel's face. The first Trickster. The first of her kind. Her attempts to breed her species earned her the most lovely of names and places in the bible: the Whore of Babylon.

So, every now and again, she'd find a devotee, a tribute, a brilliant mind, and take up residence there, imbuing her wisdom and power to her host. She started in what was left of Babylon, as Tiamat. Then in Greece as Eris, then on, and on, and on, her species growing and growing... Until, of course,  _hunting_ became a hobby. But she found a way to win the favor of men who would, otherwise, kill her: sell herself out. Why not? Hunter men were lonely and had plenty of cash to blow on pretty girls. She'd trade magickal secrets with them, too. If they pleased her well enough, she may even give them a protective talisman. 

After a failed night with a sweet hunter named Bobby Singer (whom respected her too much as a woman to buy her for sex, so he quite literally bought an hour of her company instead), she decided he would be the one she chose to stay with. He was wise, had books of all kinds, and was a hub for hunters. He became a friend and a father-like figure, someone very close to her heart.

And while Bobby didn't quite approve of her "business", he didn't say anything on the few occasions she brought someone up to her room. Most hunters had motels they slept in, though some were just passing through town or slept in their cars. He mostly slept downstairs, anyway (and she'd sound proofed the room), so it didn't bother him much. And she was respectful about it, too, which he was grateful for.

After seeing off a customer the next morning, Babylon came down to the kitchen to see the mail had arrived. "Letter for ya'," Bobby informed gruffly. Curiosity in her emerald green eyes, Babylon picked up the letter and read it. "A  _film maker_ ," she chuckled, "Making a  _documentary_ about the  _supernatural_." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Probably never called a whore before and needs an excuse," she mumbled, "I'll write him back after I get some sleep. Thanks papa." She smiled softly at Bobby and kissed his head, earning a pleased rumble from the hunter as he returned to his newspaper.

Babylon went upstairs, straightened up her room, and slept for a few hours. Mid-day, she woke again, pulling out her stationary and writing a response welcoming this Lucifer man. She stuck it in the mail and thought nothing more of it until the day in question arrived. She'd picked out something pretty, something innocent looking, a summery white dress. Maybe it'd make him feel less awkward about it all. Babylon bathed, cleaned herself well, and put on the dress. She tidied up the room and sat at the window, waiting for her guest to arrive. 

Finally, she heard a knock at the door. "Come in, please!"

The door opened, and she heard someone enter. "Hello?" they called, and she turned, smiling and running a hand through her hair to get it out of her face.

"You must be Lucifer," Babylon said, giving a small bow of the head in greeting, "I welcome you." She stood then, moving over to her guest happily. When she got close enough, she looked at him in confusion. He was holding a camera, a notepad, a pen... Huh. He was  _actually_ here to do a documentary. But then her attention was captured by something else. "Are those... for me?" she asked quietly, pointing to the flowers he held.

He seemed to be in a bit of a daze, but shook his head to clear himself of it and looked at the flowers as if he'd just remembered he was holding them. "I, uh," Lucifer managed, clearing his throat, "Yes, these are for you." He held them out and she beamed, taking them and making her way to the bed. 

"They're  _lovely_ ," she cooed, smelling them happily, "Thank you." No one had ever brought her flowers before -- at least, not since she was considered a goddess. She snapped her fingers, a vase appearing full of water. She set the flowers in the vase and plucked out one, tucking it behind her ear before turning back to him. "So! You're doing a documentary," she replied, sitting on the bed, "I assume that means you have some questions for me, yes?"


End file.
